


Fat Tuesday Fling

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-26
Updated: 2004-05-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: This is in response to Jinni's Quickie Challenge for pairing #128.  http://quickie.moonlitpaths.com/





	Fat Tuesday Fling

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Willow stumbled along with the crush of humanity. New Orleans had been a great idea but maybe not during the height of the season. Willow had gotten a wild hair to see Mardi Gras for herself. She had gotten her money together that she had from her parents and hopped a plane to New Orleans. 

 

She was going to invite Oz and maybe the rest of the gang but that didn't pan out. Oz was out of her life now and the gang wasn't being supportive in her time of sorrow. So, she needed time to herself and time away from the Scoobies. 

Now, she was regretting the being alone. It would be nice to have Xander along for the color commentary about what the crowd was wearing or in most cases not wearing. Buffy could be dragging her to little boutiques that lined the French Quarter in search for the ever exclusive deal. Oz could be holding her hand. They could be soaking up the romantic atmosphere that lay throughout New Orleans. Willow sighed at that last thought. 

 

She shook her head violently to rid it of sad Oz thoughts. She just needed to get away from all the tourists and sit down. She needed a drink. Yes, that would be perfect for unwinding and not thinking thoughts. She began a search for an out of the way bar. 

 

Her meandering search led her to a little pub named O'Flaherty's. It didn't seem to be crammed to the gills with people. The bar was mostly deserted. There were a few people clustered at the end of the bar near a television. They were watching soccer from what Willow could see. She sat several seats away from them. 

 

A middle-aged gentleman from behind the bar detached himself from the group. He slowly made his way to Willow's side. He gave her a wide grin. "What will you be having little lass?" 

 

Willow grinned. He had an authentic Irish accent. She had to ask. "Did they import you just to serve behind the bar?" 

 

He gave a devilish smirk in response. "Of course. They couldn't trust me with anything else. I'm Pat." 

 

Willow put out her hand for a handshake. "I'm Willow. I've never been here before or ever to an Irish pub. What do you suggest?" 

 

He gave thought to her question. "You should have a Guinness. I pour them the proper way they should be poured. You don't rush goodness." 

 

Willow nodded and gestured for the bartender to get her a Guinness. She had never had a proper pint. It would be interesting. She had never tried anything imported before. She watched as he slowly poured half the pint. He set it down to let it settle. He gave a wink as he waited a while before pouring the rest. When he had it filled to the brim, he made a little shamrock design in the top of the foam. Willow was delighted to see that extra detail. 

 

She sat back and took her first sip of the dark brew. It was a tad bitter and very filling. You could almost make a meal out of it. Willow slowly sipped and looked around at the pictures on the wall of the pub. 

 

Pat had rejoined his friends to cheer on the soccer teams on the screen. Willow mentally corrected herself. They would be referred as football teams around the world. Willow leaned on the bar counter and became engrossed in the game. It was mindless entertainment for the redhead. She didn't really watch much sport. She usually didn't have the time with the whole help save the world gig. 

 

Willow slowly felt her cares melt away in the quiet atmosphere. An occasional yell would erupt from the fans in front of the television. She would smile at the enthusiasm being shown. Was this what it felt to be normal? She should look into this more often. 

 

Eventually the game came to an end. There were cheers at the end. Willow guessed that they team they were showing support for had won. She shook her head slightly at the displays of manly togetherness. Men and sports. Whatever. 

Her disparaging mental commentary was interrupted by a tapping on her shoulder. She looked up to give the brush off when she was confronted with the most strangely interesting eyes. The man took her hesitation as a welcome and sat down to give her a slightly lopsided grin. 

 

Willow took a long moment to take in the yummy appearance of the man. He was short for a man. He probably was just an inch or two shy of her height. He was nicely compacted. He had an androgynous beauty that was almost too feminine to be considered manly. That face was framed with a mass of loose curly dark brunette hair. But his eyes had to be the best feature. They seemed to be a vibrant greenish-yellow. Quite startling to see in a human. 

 

Willow realized that she was staring. She blushed and stuttered out an apology. He smiled reassuringly at her. 

 

"Quite alright. I'm Micah and you are?" 

 

Willow still felt the heat of her blush upon her cheeks. She held out a hand. "I'm Willow and I'm terribly embarrassed. Not used to manly attention. I don't get that much usually." 

 

He took her hand and laid a delicate kiss upon it. Willow felt a shimmering energy leap across from his touch to her skin. It was nice and completely disturbing at the same time. There was more to this man that met with the eye. 

"Well, Willow, you shouldn't be embarrassed. It really is sad that no one fully appreciates you. I know that I would." He graced her with a sexy smile. 

 

Willow felt her heart skip a beat at that smile. Ooh she was having naughty thoughts. Thoughts that she shouldn't be entertaining since Oz. She felt anger flare at the thought of her ex. He wasn't here now. Maybe she hadn't been enough for him. Maybe she needed to change herself to be more attractive to the males of the species. Or maybe not as she looked at Micah. He seemed to find her captivating as is. 

 

They sat and talked about nothing in particular. Willow did find out that Micah was a local and here with two friends. His friends were still at the end of the bar drinking and discussing the game. Micah found out that Willow was from California and just here for her first visit to the Big Easy. He offered to play her tour guide for the rest of her trip. She readily agreed. It would be fun to spend time with this yummy man. 

 

And Willow did have a grand time with Micah. She wanted to have the quintessential Mardi Gras experience. They went to parades and had copious amounts of beads from being close enough to catch them as they were thrown off the back of the floats. Micah gently kidded her about her adamant refusal to show her Willowy goodies to anyone that asked. She wasn't going to flash people for some cheap beads that she could buy at any store. Micah laughed at her response. 

 

But a cloud of sadness overhung their festivities. Willow would soon be leaving New Orleans to go back to her life in Sunnydale. She had to return to the classes she was playing hooky from. She had to be the dutiful Willow again. She didn't like always being the responsible one. She was enjoying being carefree and a little bit wild with Micah. 

 

With that thought of leaving in mind, Willow decided to be completely un-Willow-like. She gave a seductive smile at Micah and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned over and whispered softly in his ear. "How about a little privacy." She gave a nibble on his ear. He shuddered from the contact. He gave a wide grin in response. He nodded and quickly walked her away from the throngs of drunken humanity. 

 

Willow was a little in shock from her forwardness. But she was resolved. She was going to have a little fling and damn the consequences. She never gets to shirk her duties. Well, she was going to have a nice memory for when she is being the responsible one of the group. Something to make her smile as she again is abandoned to research while the others head off to the Bronze. 

 

So soon she found herself at his place. He gave her a devilish grin as he ushered her upstairs into his apartment. She didn't have time to take in the decorations. She found herself firmly pressed against the front door. Micah was attached to her lips. She felt like she was burning up as his hands tightly grasped her hips and he plundered her mouth. 

 

She moaned as he left her mouth to lick and nibble on her neck. He sucked on her pulse point as his hands began an upward quest to her breasts. His hands lightly skimmed over her nipples. The nipples instantly tightened in response. Willow ground against an impressive erection. Micah was very well endowed from what Willow could feel. She had a momentary fear at the size but it disappeared as Micah again gave another mind blowing kiss to her mouth. 

 

Micah paused in his conquest to suggest a change in location. He picked Willow up like she weighed nothing. She was impressed he was freakishly strong for being a smaller guy. He kicked in his bedroom door and quickly made his way to the bed. He gave a playful smile as he tossed her into the middle. She gave a giggle as she bounced on the bed. 

 

Her giggles were cut off as he revealed his slender but muscled physique. He was gorgeous. He gave a smile that was a shade on the predator side. He stalked closer to the bed and Willow squelched a tiny bubble of fear that bubbled up. He pulled her to her feet. She decided to get in on the act. She gave a playful shove and he found himself bouncing on the bed. 

 

He looked up to see her start a slow strip tease for his pleasure. He gave a grin and made himself comfortable for her little show. She kicked off her shoes. She then began to sway sexily side to side as she unbuttoned her shirt. When it was unbuttoned, she tossed at Micah for him to catch. He gave a laugh at her antics. She shimmied out of her pants and tossed them at him. He caught the clothing and tossed it off the bed. 

 

When she was completely naked, he beckoned for her to join him. She crawled onto the bed and soon found herself flat on her back. Micah was kissing, licking, and nibbling every inch of skin. Willow gave sighs at the attention. Oz was always in a hurry. Micah seemed to enjoy taking his time. 

 

Willow was melting at the oral attention being lavished upon her. Micah was between her legs and feasting on the treasure he found in her copper curls. Willow was sure that she would go mad if he didn't stop the teasing. She gave a growl and Micah looked up. He smirked. 

 

Willow felt and didn't see the rush of movement. She was now on all fours. Micah told her to relax. She was unused to this position but found it strangely exciting. 

 

Micah was behind her slowly coaxing her nether lips to part before his enormous cock. Willow soon felt the stretching as her muscles accustomed themselves to his girth. 

 

Willow was lost in the sensations of him filling and then emptying her. She felt another tremendous orgasm rip through her as he continued to pound away. 

She had a thought as they recovered from a break in the long marathon session. She may never want to go back home ever again. 

 

THE END


End file.
